


The Stars In Our Eyes

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Ben Solo, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romance, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slave Girl Rey, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Star Wars Expanded Universe Characters, SwoloFic, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: General Leia Organa Solo sends 2 of her best Jedi's (who also happen to be 2 of her 4 children) on a mission to Jakku to meet with a contact who has a map that will show the Resistance exactly where the First Order is hiding their factories, labor camps and outposts. When they encounter a slave who is Force sensitive and rescue her from her predicament, Ben Solo finds he rescued much more than a slave girl - and Rey finds that her new master is much more than just another man who wants her to do his bidding.





	1. The Jakku Incident - Part 1

[](https://imgur.com/8iEb8nQ)

Ben Solo brought the _Nevermore_ out of hyperspace, watching as the Outer Rim planet of Jakku came into view. This was his first glimpse of it, and he looked over at his older sister Jaina, shaking his head slightly. “ **Mom thinks we’re going to find the maps to the First Order outposts and factories here on this sandbox? I am so sick of sand after that whole… ordeal… on Tatooine.** ”

Jaina let a smile play on her lips as she remarked to her brother, “ **By ordeal, are you referring to the time when you were almost captured by Tusken Raiders and your older, kind and capable sister had to rescue you? I can see why you would be sick of sand after that, seeing as I recall you picking sand out of various orifices on your body for a few weeks afterwards. It could have been worse, you know. Jacen could have been there instead of me.** ”

Ben rolled his eyes dramatically. “ **I’d still be tied up in one of their huts if Jacen had been there – but only because he would think it was funny or something.** ” He navigated the ship into Jakku air space, answering the hailing frequency and waiting for them to get clearance to land at the Niima Outpost. Once given, he guided the Corellian light freighter to the appointed dock, waiting for his sister before opening the door and stepping out into the oppressive heat of Jakku. Giving BB-11 instructions to secure and monitor the ship, Ben looked at Jaina before heading into the small market.

“ **Where is Ebon supposed to be meeting us? There’s not much in this sandbucket, is there?** ” Ben glanced over at his sister, reaching out with the Force to look for any danger. Not expecting to find anyone here who was Force sensitive, Ben was surprised as he sensed someone, someone with fledgling powers that hadn’t yet been refined or trained.

People who weren’t trained in using the Force could be dangerous once their powers started blossoming. Looking at Jaina, Ben thought to his sister through the Force – “ _Jai… can you feel it? Someone here is Force sensitive, though I don’t think they know it. Uncle Luke will want to talk to them._ ”

“ **Agreed,** ” Jaina said out loud, sending out her own wave of the Force to search for any other obstacles they might encounter on their mission. Sensing nothing but heat and despair, Jaina shrugged at her brother before starting to make her way through the small market to the makeshift trading post.

As they made their way through the small crowds of scavengers and hired thugs, Ben sensed someone watching him. Turning his head slightly, his eyes met a girl’s, her brown eyes curious, yet full of fear as she quickly looked down at the ground, the pitcher in her hand all but forgotten for a moment as she tried to catch her breath. Her face flushed, a lovely pink accenting the skin kissed hues as she spun around, quickly making her way to a table of laughing, jeering men. As Ben watched, one of them reached out, his hand finding the girl’s rear before squeezing it roughly.

“ **Ben?** ” He heard his sister, his eyes turning to Jaina’s for a moment, his voice low and full of anger as he said, “ **Sorry, Jai. Watching those thugs manhandle that poor girl.** ” Lifting his chin towards where the girl was now pouring from the pitcher into one of the man’s glasses, Ben waited for his sister to take in the scene as well. Jaina frowned before remarking, “ **She’s unfortunately probably a slave, Ben. Not much we can do – these Outer Rim savages can get pretty defensive over their slaves. It wouldn’t be any help to start a fight, brother.** ” Knowing his sister was right, Ben nodded after another moment of silent observation before following her once more. They had a mission to complete, after all.


	2. THE JAKKU INCIDENT - PART TWO

[](https://imgur.com/sapdx9X)

Rey moved through the outpost with purpose, if she didn’t get to Master Plutt within the next ten minutes to serve the wine with the afternoon meal, he would be sure to punish her. She hated being punished by him. Sometimes she went without food for days, sometimes she had to wash her Master’s feet for him, or if he was in a very bad mood, he would threaten to give her for the night to one of his thugs. So far, she had been lucky, his hired concubines kept them occupied. Her friend Lesti was one of those girls, and had explained to her – in far too much detail – what exactly she had to do for them to satisfy their desires. It was, frankly, not something she was ever interested in experiencing for herself, no matter how much Lesti seemed to enjoy it. Maybe it was because Lesti was a Twi’lek, and she claimed that men liked having sex with her more because of that, and that she made far more money than human girls, as well as being treated better by the men.

Stopping in the middle of the pathway, Rey felt a prickle in her mind, a sense that someone was watching her. She had felt this before, last week when she somehow stopped the wine pitcher from falling, watching in fascination as it floated in midair for a moment before making its way back to the table she had bumped with her hip, or the week before that when she had made the exact wrench she was looking for come to her hand from across the room. Turning, she found that someone was indeed looking at her, a tall man with a shock of unruly black hair and expressive brown eyes. Her eyes widening and her skin coloring with shock and embarrassment, Rey let out a small squeak and turned and started walking quickly again, letting out the breath she hadn’t known she was holding in as she approached the table where Plutt’s Thugs sat eating, the masks over their faces pulled aside partially so they could eat. If one of them, or Master Plutt himself, had noticed the man staring at her, they would try to hurt him. Rey didn’t want anyone to be hurt just because they happened to look at her, but here in Niima Outpost, Master Plutt ruled over everything and everyone, and Rey was his favorite slave. He was quite protective of her.

One of the men, the one she thought of as Snake because he acted and looked like one, reached out and grabbed her behind, and Rey squeaked as she straightened up quickly, splashing some wine on the table in her haste to try and get away from his hands. Finishing quickly, she avoided any more groping and moved away, making her way to the kitchen area. She knew she would be tasked with doing dishes as she was with every meal, and if she was late she would be punished. Letting out a small sigh, Rey glanced up at the sky as another transport made its way into the sky above Jakku, and once more she wished she could be aboard it. She wondered about the man she had seen earlier. Surely he had come here on a transport, and she wondered where he had come from. He was handsome, and the way he had carried himself had told her that he could probably handle himself in any situation. Swatting at a bug that was circling her head, Rey let out another long sigh before putting the man out of her thoughts and heading inside to complete her nightly chores.


	3. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jedi meets slave girl. Jedi saves slave girl from ruthless thugs. Slave girl gets away - but at least she gives him her name!

[](https://imgur.com/8BJVNDQ)

Ebon was a slender, charming Cathar they had dealt with many times before. He had a definite crush on Jaina, and as he listened to them flirting, Ben had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as the male asked his sister when she was planning on leaving Jag for him. Of course, Jai had a quick witted answer for him, and Ben let his eyes wander over the people of Niima Outpost as he waited for them to get down to business. His job was to protect his sister while she negotiated with Ebon for the information their mother needed, and so Ben used the Force, throwing it outward to search for any trouble.

He stilled for a moment as he sensed the same signature of an untrained Force user that he had picked up earlier. The person was scared, even stressed right now, and in pain. Ben stood, murmuring an apology to Ebon and Jaina and sending a thought to his sister, “ _The person from earlier.. I know you can sense that. I need to go find out what’s going on._ ” Glancing at his sister, who gave him a slight nod to indicate she had hard and understood what he was doing, Ben concentrated on using the Force to help him locate whoever was in trouble.  
…

Rey had figured Snake would be waiting for her when she left the kitchens. She hadn’t expected him to have Mumbles with him, though. She detested Mumbles almost as badly as Snake – he was filthy, both in mind and body, yet she had to endure them or risk being punished. Looking around to establish the best exit for herself, she sighed audibly as the men accosted her, Snake in front of her, and Mumbles moving behind her. “ **What do you want?** ” Rey asked, trying to keep her voice bored.

“You,” Snake answered, moving close enough so that she could smell his stinking breath. Honestly, did he lick the backside of a tauntaun or something? Mumbles said something behind her, though in fashion true to his nickname, she couldn’t make it out. “ **Well, I don’t want you, and I need to get to Master Plutt’s place. It’s my turn to bring him his night time snack. So, move out of my way!** ” Rey’s chin lifted defiantly, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Snake. Snake reached out, grabbing her tunic and pulling her towards him, his lips meeting hers roughly. Biting down on his bottom lip, Rey brought a knee up into his groin, pushing backwards at the same time. Unfortunately, Mumbles grabbed her as she moved backwards, holding her in place as Snake recovered.

“You filthy little piece of Bantha shit! I will make sure Plutt has you cleaning the tauntaun pens before morning!” Snake yelled at Rey before slapping her across the face, her bottom lip splitting from the force of the strike. She felt the coppery taste of blood in her mouth, but instead of swallowing it, Rey spat it in Snake’s face, her anger growing more and more with each passing second. How dare he think she was just an object to be pawed at? She might be a slave, but she was still a person!

Rey thrust her elbow backwards, connecting it sharply with Mumble’s stomach, and as he doubled over she tried to make her escape. Snake reached out, trying to capture her once more, and that’s when the oddest thing happened. Rey looked up, wishing she had something heavy to knock him out with – and that’s when a large beam from the adjoining building snapped off suddenly, hitting him in the head. As he slumped over, she turned to run – and ran headlong into a man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere at the opening to the alley.  
…

Ben had been able to trace the Force signature easily through the small outpost, and as he reached the mouth of a small alley, he saw the slave girl from earlier being held by two men. He had to admire the fact that she stood up to them, and as she tried to make her getaway, he watched as she used the Force to rip a piece of the building off, slamming it into one of the men’s heads. As she turned to run out of the alley, Ben stood still, waiting until she ran into him before he waved his hand slightly, using the Force to keep her from falling, lifting her to a standing position gently as he looked her over.

“ **Did.. did they.. hurt you?** ” Ben asked softly, doing his best to keep his anger at bay. Anger had no place in a Jedi’s life, after all, only bringing on emotions that threw off focus. He couldn’t stand for people being hurt, though, especially not a woman who was obviously smaller and vulnerable than a man.

One of the men stumbled into view then, and without thinking, Ben called his lightsaber to his hand, igniting it and saying softly, “ **You want to get your friend and go home. You never want to touch this woman again.** ” The man mumbled something, and Ben had to strain to her him repeating the thought he had placed in his mind. Extinguishing his saber, Ben watched as the man picked up his smaller friend and scuttled out of the alley in the opposite direction.

Looking at the woman, Ben asked, “ **Are you okay? What’s your name?** ”  
…

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked up at the man, recognizing him as the same man who had been watching her earlier. Somehow, she was hanging in midair for a moment, before some hidden force righted her on her feet, and she found herself standing again.

“ **How… how did that happen?** ” She asked softly, her face coloring as she spoke. She wasn’t permitted to speak to strangers, and if Master Plutt found out, she would definitely be punished severely. Her face colored more as the man showed concern for her. No one had ever shown concern for her well being before, and Rey looked up into the man’s concerned brown eyes. He was by far the tallest man she had ever seen, and her eyes followed his as he looked behind her, into the alley. Turning slightly, she watched as Mumbles approached. A green glow lit the alley and Rey’s eyes widened more as she watched the man ignite some kind of laser sword, speaking softly to Mumbles. Amazingly, he wandered off, picking up Snake and making off with him on the opposite exit of the alley.

As the man looked at her once more after extinguishing his weapon, Rey shifted her gaze down to the ground before answering him. “ **I’m fine, thank you. I need to go, Master needs me at home and if he finds out I was speaking to an outsider he will be angry. I don’t want to be punished.** ” Rey started to push past the man before stopping, her hazel eyes meeting his once more briefly. “ **My name’s Rey.** ” Hurrying past him, Rey made her way to her Master’s home, stopping briefly in the refresher to tend to her cut and now swollen lip. 


	4. A Light In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Jedi Tree Type Man can't handle his future lady being punished by the nefarious brother of her Master, and exacts some punishment. Jedi Tree Man's future love goes home and daydreams, and Jedi Tree Man tries to initiate contact.

[](https://imgur.com/9BdogiR)

_Snow is falling outside the_ Nevermore _, and Rey has her face pressed to the transperisteel, her hazel eyes round with wonder as she silently watches it fall, a smile on her face.”Ben,” she says, looking back at him, “It’s beautiful!” Rey, fighting beside him with a lightsaber in hand. Rey, reaching out to him with a look of horror on her face. “Ben!” she yells. Hesitancy. Denial. Love. Passion. Trust. Happiness._

Ben stared blankly into the depths of the _Nevermore_ , swirling a glass of Chandrilian Raava around over and over again as he thought. He hadn’t been able to keep the slave girl he had helped earlier – Rey – and her fetching hazel eyes out of his head since his vision from his meditation earlier. The fact that she was Force sensitive was also a problem for him to ponder, as she obviously needed training to harness her burgeoning powers effectively. His Uncle Luke was in agreement with him on that fact, Ben had spent a brief time talking with his Uncle earlier via holocomm. Since then, he had thought of little else but her.

“ **Ben Solo! Did you even hear me?** ”

“ **What? I’m sorry, Jai,** ” Ben’s eyes jerked up from the glass in his hand to his sister as she looked at him, obviously frustrated that he hadn’t been listening to her. Huffing, Jaina rolled her eyes at her ‘little’ brother in frustration. “ **You’ve been a galaxy away since we got back from the Outpost and you talked to Uncle Luke. Really, Ben? What’s on your mind?** ”

Sighing, Ben ran a hand through his hair, looking at his sister before downing the remnants of the Raava in his glass. “ _ **She**_ **is. That slave girl – the Force sensitive one we found earlier? Uncle Luke wants me to make contact with her, offer her training at the Praxeum. I just, I’ve got a bad feeling about this.** ”

Jaina sighed, not liking that her brother was in any amount of distress. “ **Ebon won’t be back in touch for another four days – he has to ‘retrieve the data’ and return here, and apparently he doesn’t trust anyone else to get it but himself, so we have four days. That should be enough time to speak with her. What’s your plan?** ”

Jaina tilted her head to one side as she watched Ben. Usually, nothing fazed him, so seeing him nervous was something new to her. Clearly, he was troubled. “ **Ben… honestly, what’s going on? Would you rather I make contact with the girl?** ”

Not wanting Jaina to know about the vision, Ben shook his head. “ **No, Uncle Luke tasked me with this. I just have a feeling that it’s not going to be easy to convince her that she needs training.** ” Pouring himself another glass of Raava, Ben knew he had to come up with a plan to find Rey when she was alone. He barely noticed as his sister shook her head and went into her own quarters for the night.

….

“ **You have greatly displeased me, Rey** ,” Unkar Plutt was perched on a chair above Rey as she knelt before him, washing his feet as he had requested of her. “ **You know my boys are permitted to touch you if they choose to, and you acting upon that… I fear, Little One, that I will have to punish you, yes.** ” Rey finished her task, drying his feet the way he liked them, hoping that he wouldn’t decide to give her the worst punishment in his repertoire. “ **They told me you were talking to a man, too. One with a lightsaber. We don’t talk to men, do we, little Rey? Especially not Jedi! Maybe I should take away your little house, yes? Make you sleep with the other girls?** ”

Rey’s eyes widened at Plutt’s words, and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. Her master didn’t like it when his slaves cried, and she would be punished even more severely if she did so. “ **I didn’t talk to him, Master. He just showed up at the end of the alley and lit that stick and then your boys just walked off, muttering something. I couldn’t hear what they said. After that I ran around him and came straight here to tend to you. Please, Master… I will never speak to a man. I know better.** ”

Rey couldn’t lose her home. The AT-AT was the only place she could truly be herself, and she had collected tiny treasures here and there throughout her life. She was lucky her Master still let her live there after her parents had sold her to him. It was the only place she found a little peace.

Standing now, Rey’s head stayed bowed, her eyes on the floor. She would show Master Plutt that she was a good slave to him, and maybe, just maybe, she could go home to her own hammock tonight to sleep.

“ **Oh, Little Rey. You don’t disappoint me as much as the other slaves. I will let you keep your house for now. If I catch you talking to another man, though, you will come to live here, and will sleep with the other girls. Now, you are excused for the night. Before you go home, go see Marska for your punishment. He has not punished anyone yet today, so I know it will make him happy to see you.** ”

Rey was shaking as she left her Master’s house. Marska was his brother, and took delight in being Plutt’s enforcer when his slaves stepped out of line. He wouldn’t care that she was tiny compared to him, and he was very good with the whip he carried with him everywhere. She could only hope that he was drunk. When Marska was in his cups, he tended to swing a little lighter, and lose count of how many strikes he had given a person.

Knocking with a trembling hand on Marska’s door, Rey stepped inside when told to do so, her head bowed and a lump in her throat. “ **M-Master Plutt said I was to come here to…to b-be punished, Master Marska..** ” Rey’s voice sounded tiny, even to herself, as she spoke.

Marska let out an angry growl before standing and moving so quickly that Rey didn’t know what was happening until she was dangling a foot off the ground, her face stinging from the slap Marska issued with his fat palm. She felt her old cut open up, a new trickle of blood starting to flow down her chin.

“ **You! I was winning at sabacc, I had to come home to deal with you, slave scum!** ” Marska howled in her face, his stinking breath making her want to gag. His punch to her gut made all the air leave her body, and as he tossed her against the wall, her head collided with the ground, a bolt of pain coursing through her head and her vision dimming. With another roar, Marska picked her up off the floor, forcing her to stand facing the wall. She was breathing heavy, trying to swallow around the knot in her throat.

The first lick of Marska’s whip across her back sent red hot heat streaking through her body, a whimper escaping her lips. She mustn’t cry, though. If she did, Marska would give her even more lashes than usual. He didn’t like when you cried when he was punishing you – Rey had learned that the hard way at the age of seven. She had started to cry after the first snap to her back, and Marska had been so angry he had given her fifteen lashes. It had taken her two weeks before she could move without crying.

Rey closed her eyes, trying to picture her ocean desperately. She had heard a trader once talking about the ocean on some planet she had never heard of before called Chandrila. The woman had said it was so large and so blue that you couldn’t see the end of it, and it had all manners of life living within its waters. Rey had tried to picture that ever since, when it was late at night and she was trying to sleep. Once, she had even dreamed about it, and a cozy house sitting alongside it, a house with a backyard that was green and lush, ending on a small beach. Before the next strike came, Rey saw her ocean swim into view, and she tried to imagine swimming in its waters, lying on the beach with the sun kissing her face.

With her ocean in her mind, she hardly noticed the last four lashes, only opening her eyes when Marska grabbed her wrist and turned her around forcefully. “ **Get out of my sight, little scum, before I decide to punish you more. I have a pod race to watch. Good money I can make on it! Leave!** ” Marska kept hold of her wrist, pulling her to the door before opening it and pushing her unceremoniously into the street.

_I won’t cry. I won’t cry. I won’t cry._

Heading to the small speeder that Plutt allowed her to use to go between her AT-AT and the outpost, Rey repeated that mantra in her head over and over. Getting on the speeder and heading home, she continued the mantra. She wouldn’t waste her tears on Unkar Plutt, after all. He wasn’t worth them.

Pulling the speeder up to her home, Rey finally felt like she could breathe again as she entered her small living space. Fumbling around in a small drawer, she pulled out some bacta and set to work applying it to her wounds as best she could, letting out a small sigh of relief as she felt some of the pain fade away. Her head still throbbed from hitting the ground, but she knew that would fade away after she settled into her hammock for the night. After grabbing her portion of food for the day, as well as her trusty staff, Rey headed outside, her eyes automatically going to the sky as she settled into her usual spot to eat.

She often sat here until long after the suns faded into the horizon, watching the stars and imagining what it would feel like to leave Jakku. She knew it was a silly thing to think about – her, a slave girl – being granted permission, and freedom, to leave this planet. Still, she dreamed of it. She wasn’t meant to be a slave, deep inside she knew this. Rey had always known this. No one was truly meant to be a slave!

Finishing her portion and the water in her bottle, Rey smiled as she settled one of her treasures on her head. She had found the helmet inside the wreckage of an X Wing nearby, and she liked to put it on and imagine flying one of them, the laser cannons blasting away at the enemy as she helped the Resistance fight against the First Order.

She watched as a ship streaked across the night sky as it engaged its hyperdrive, and Rey sighed sadly before standing and stretching, wincing slightly as the wounds on her back protested, knowing it was time to settle into her hammock for the night.

….

Ben was brought out of his silent musings as he felt something disturbing the Force nearby. He knew it wasn’t Jaina, she was in her quarters speaking with Jag, so that left him only one option. Something was happening to Rey, and it was sending a wave of worry and pain through him. The girl was nothing to him, so Ben didn’t exactly understand just why this was affecting him so much, but he knew he must act. He hated seeing anyone being hurt, and as a Jedi it was his duty to protect those who were being harmed.

The door to Jaina’s quarters flew open, and Ben met her concerned eyes, nodding at her. “ **I feel it, too. I need to go, Jai.** ”

“ **Be careful, Ben,** ” his sister said, watching as he stood and left the ship before she went back to her quarters, determined to keep an eye on things in case Ben needed her.

Ben stalked through the streets of the Outpost, trying to keep the anger within him at bay. Someone in pain never sat well with him, but knowing it was her practically had his blood boiling for some reason. He tried desperately to find balance, repeating a Jedi mantra he had learned during his training at his Uncle’s Praxeum.

_There is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no emotion, there is only peace._

It didn’t help. Ben could feel the rage coiled tightly in his gut still. Something surged through the Force – determination? Yet, he continued to feel a sense of pain, then… peace? Stopping outside what could only be described as a ramshackle hut, Ben looked around carefully for a place to slip into the shadows until it was time for him to act.

Ben slid into the shadows behind the dwelling, closing his eyes and trying his best to find focus. He was unsettled – unbalanced – and as he heard the door open, he could sense the pain and determination within Rey as she left, getting on a speeder and heading out of the Outpost. Ben wasn’t worried about following her yet – he had business to attend to before he used the Force to locate her.

Stepping from out of the shadows, Ben approached the hut, kicking the door open to find a Crolute male within, his eyes wide with surprise as he turned to see who had intruded upon his home, his whip in his hand in an instant after he realized that it was a stranger who had just entered his home. Letting out an angry roar, Marska flicked his wrist, the whip unfurling and heading in an arc for Ben’s face.

Putting a hand up, Ben force stopped the Crolute with ease, a smirk coming to his lips at the look of surprise on the man’s face. “ **Yes, I’m one of those pesky Jedi everyone is so afraid of here. Tell me, you insignificant piece of bantha offal, do you enjoy hurting women that are half your size?** ” Tilting his head to one side, Ben called his lightsaber to him, igniting it with a quick flick of his finger as he started to circle Marska. “ **I think you enjoy it too much. I think you enjoy the power. You disgust me.** ”

Swinging his lightsaber out in a quick arc, Ben brought the weapon down on Marska’s hand, severing it cleanly, a wicked glint in his eyes as he looked at the Crolute, who was watching in horror as his hand holding the whip fell to the floor. “ **I doubt you or your boss have the credits to get you a replacement hand, do you?** ”

Leaning in, Ben pushed out with the Force, planting the needed coercion in Marska’s brain. “ **You will never harm Rey, or any other woman, again. You lost your hand in a sabacc game, you were cheating and there was a fight.** ” Watching Marska, his eyes narrowed and the Force roaring inside him, Ben stood, lightsaber at the ready, until he heard the Crolute mutter in a guttural voice, “ **I will never harm Rey or any other woman again. I lost my hand in a sabacc game. I was cheating and there was a fight.** ”

Ben nodded in satisfaction after hearing the words, waving his hand and causing the Crolute to fall limply to the floor. Using the Force once more, Ben reached into Marska’s head, erasing his memory of their encounter from his brain. Turning, Ben exited the hut, stopping in the street and reaching out with the Force, sending it in an outward pattern until he sensed Rey’s presence. She was no longer in the Outpost, but he could see her surroundings as she sat outside the AT-AT, an old Rebel pilot’s helmet perched on her head. Ben let a smile come to his face at the sight, deciding that he would simply watch her for a bit before he went to her home.

Once Rey had headed inside, Ben stopped watching her, not wanting to infringe on her privacy. Instead, he found an unused speeder and headed out of the Outpost, using the Force to help him pinpoint where she was in the sand dunes of Jakku. Once he was within walking distance, he stopped the speeder, choosing to approach the AT-AT on foot.  
He found himself growing anxious for another glimpse of her as he walked, and his heart was racing in his chest as the old, defunct AT-AT came into sight. Moving silently for a man his size, Ben approached what he had seen was the entrance to her home, pondering how best to let his presence be known. After a moment’s thought, he decided the direct approach was the best, and so he stepped up to what posed as a door, reaching out with an uncommonly shaky hand, striking the durasteel three times lightly, hoping he wouldn’t scare the woman within half to death.

…

Rey was settled into her hammock, a threadbare blanket pulled underneath her head for a makeshift pillow as she closed her eyes. With a small sigh, she tried to picture her ocean, the sun sparkling off the waves, the endless blue stretching as far as she could see, when she heard a rapping on the durasteel of the hatch doubling as the door to her home. Her eyes wide, she reached out and grabbed her staff – which was never far from her reach when she was home – and scrambled out of her bed.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she took a defensive position, ready to fight if someone came bursting in. Instead, she was greeted with silence. It could be one of the scavengers she had dealt with before, simply looking for a place to sleep for the night, so Rey went to the hatch, her staff still at the ready as she said sharply, “ **Who is it?** ”

A gasp left her lips when a man’s voice answered her. She had tried to keep him out of her head since they had met earlier in the day – but his eyes were so warm, so expressive – that she had found herself thinking of him several times before she reminded herself that she shouldn’t, she mustn’t have thoughts about a man.

“ **I met you earlier. In the alley. My name is Ben, and I… I need to talk to you. I’m sorry for waking you.** ”

Rey crept closer to the door, her staff still in hand. This could all be a trick, after all, even though the voice did sound like the man’s. He could also mean to hurt her, to steal from her, or even to… to do things to her like Snake and Mumbles wanted to do. No, she couldn’t talk to this man, and she certainly couldn’t let him into her home.

Letting her voice take on a confident, annoyed tone, Rey answered Ben. “ **Go away. I don’t want to talk to you. If Master Plutt finds out you are here, he will punish me and have his boys run you out of town. You don’t want that, so please, go away.** ” For some reason, the words leaving her lips felt wrong, and Rey found herself hoping he wouldn’t leave.

With an anticipation she didn’t fully understand, Rey found herself waiting to see if he would stay, or walk away into the Jakku night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to my new Beta, the incomparable @perry_downing!  
> Thank you for being amazing and taking the time to make me a better writer! *platonic smoochies*
> 
> Also, leave comments.. I NEED LOVE, dammit. LOL!


	5. Revelations In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Tree man makes a visit to his intended future Padawan. She doesn't whack him with her staff - it's a start!

[](https://imgur.com/W6e7EmO)

Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could sense that she didn’t want him to leave, and that she was afraid. Looking around into the darkness of the Jakku night, Ben folded his legs under him and sat, waiting to see what Rey would do next.

…

Rey crept even closer to the door of her AT- AT, somehow sensing that the man – Ben, he had said his name was Ben – was still outside waiting for her. Biting her bottom lip as she thought about her next move, Rey made her decision quickly, throwing the door open with her staff in hand and stepping outside, ready to defend herself if necessary.

She stopped as her eyes found Ben, sitting in the sand with his legs crossed, his eyes closed and his large hands resting on his knees. Without opening his eyes, the man – Ben, she had to remember to call him by his name! – spoke, his voice a low rumble in the stillness of the night air - “Hello, Rey.”

He opened his eyes, seeking her out, and Rey felt a blush color her face as their eyes met. She had never seen a man with eyes quite so deep and expressive, and she found she liked them. Remembering that her Master forbid her from such practices, though, had her quickly looking at the sand, her voice small and barely a whisper as she replied, “Hello, Sir.”

“Ben. My name is Ben, Ben Solo.”

Rey nodded in response, her eyes not leaving the sand.

“You can call me that, Rey. There is no one else here but us. Plutt won’t know I’m here. You’re safe to talk to me.”

Rey shook her head, her heart racing as panic threatened to overtake her.

  _Master will find out! He has eyes everywhere on Jakku! He will know, he’ll find out I’ve been talking to a Jedi, and he will punish me even more! He’ll take away my AT-AT and make me sleep with the other girls!_

“I can’t talk to you, Sir. I… Master will punish me when he finds out you’re here. Please… please leave!”

Rey’s bottom lip quivered as she spoke. She didn’t want the Jedi – _Ben!_ – to leave, but she was scared, especially after the beating Marska had given her earlier tonight. Next time would be even worse, and she couldn’t bear to lose her house!

Ben rose from the sand, brushing the annoying substance off his clothing as best he could before he looked down at Rey. He sensed an inner compassion and kindness within her, as well as fear. Plutt truly had her completely under his thumb, and Ben felt the familiar pull of anger calling to him from somewhere deep within.

“I know what happened earlier,” Ben said softly, “And it wasn’t right. No one should be enslaved to another person, Rey, and no one should be beaten for simply talking to another person. You feel the same way inside, don’t you? What would you say if I told you that Marska will never beat you again?”

Rey’s eyes widened at his words, and she felt a small sense of something deep within her come to life. Looking up from the sand, her hazel eyes met his brown, her voice still small, but now filled with hope as she asked, “He won’t? But… how? He will do what Master Plutt tells him to do!”

A small smile came to Ben’s eyes, his eyes flashing with something that was almost delight as he remarked, “Because, he no longer has a hand to beat anyone with. I cut it off.”

Rey’s eyes widened even more, her mouth forming an ‘o’ of surprise as she backed away from the Jedi, the makeshift door to the AT-AT finally stopping her retreat. This man, this Jedi, Ben, he was dangerous, and even though Rey knew she should be afraid – she wasn’t. She somehow felt safe with him here.

“You… I’m sorry. I am… but Master Plutt is going to punish me, you… you need to leave.” Rey’s eyes went back to the sand, and then she was hearing his voice inside her head.

“Rey. I am not going to leave. Plutt won’t find out. We need to talk.”

Rey let out a squeak of surprise at Ben’s mental voice, her eyes going to his as she tried to shrink more into the doorframe of the AT-AT. “How… How did you do that? I… I heard _you_ … in my _head_.”

“I used the Force,” Ben replied, a small smile on his lips as he watched Rey. “Can I show you, Rey?”

Rey found herself nodding at Ben. She knew he would never bring harm to her – he had defended her, after all, from Snake and Mumbles.

“Good. Please, sit down. Sit like I was earlier, when you come outside. Legs crossed under you.”

Rey hesitated for a moment. Was this some sort of plan to hurt her? No – this was Ben – he wouldn’t harm her. He wasn’t Plutt or one of his boys – but it was so hard for her to trust anyone. Giving trust to another person was not something Rey had ever done – trusting someone got you hurt or robbed in Niima Outpost.

She found herself folding her legs under her a moment later, though, looking up into those kind brown eyes after she did so.

“Wonderful. This is called the meditation pose. It’s what Jedi use when they need to find their inner balance by meditating. Now… in the alley earlier, when you pulled that piece of the building down, do you remember feeling anything different when that happened? Something deep inside, maybe?”

Rey thought back to her encounter in the alley with Snake and Mumbles. She had felt fear, certainly, and a certain determination to get away from them. But something else had happened inside her too, right before that piece of the building had come crashing down. The only way she could describe it was that something inside her, far inside her, had come alive – and it had been there ever since. She could feel it even now, like the whisper of the universe calling out to her.

Rey looked up at Ben finally, nodding at him. “Yes, something… something woke up inside me, I guess? I feel it now, it’s inside me and it’s calling to me. It’s like the whole Universe is kind of whispering to me, somehow. It’s… frightening, yet comforting all at once. How can that be?” Her eyes reflected her thoughts – Ben saw both fear and comfort within their hazel depths.

Ben nodded, a small smile coming to his lips again. “That’s the Force, Rey. The Force is a powerful thing, when it awakens in a person. The Force is everywhere, it’s in everything. Close your eyes for me.”

Rey looked at Ben for a moment, pondering his words. Even though everything inside her was telling her she could trust him, she had been alone and afraid, looking out for herself, for too long, and to trust so blindly was a struggle. With a small sigh, Rey finally closed her eyes, waiting for Ben to speak again.

“Clear your mind, Rey. Let yourself fall within yourself, into the very core of your being. You should feel the Force there speaking to you.”

Rey tried her best to clear her mind, picturing herself falling as Ben spoke. And then, suddenly, she felt it – the Force – and it was the most beautiful, magical thing she had ever experienced.

_Warmth. Cold. Joy. Sadness. Life. Death. Pain. Pleasure. Love. Hate. Darkness. Light. Power. Weakness. Subjugation. Liberation._

**Balance.**

With a gasp, Rey opened her eyes, looking up at Ben, a genuine smile coming to her lips as she stood excitedly. “I… I felt it Ben – the Force! Stars, it was… it was so… I can’t describe it!”

Ben loved the look in Rey’s eyes. It was almost as if she had been living her life half alive, just going through the motions, and to see the light come into her eyes and watch her realize she was fully alive was a precious gift that only he got to receive. Nodding, he let a laugh leave his lips. “Yes, it is rather hard to describe. I remember the first time I truly connected to the Force. I think I was 8 or 9, and I was mad because my older brother Jacen was trying to take a toy away from me. I used the Force to pull it into my hands without even knowing what I was doing. A few months later, and I was at my Uncle Luke’s Praxeum to start my training.”

Rey’s eyes were glowing with unshed tears as she listened to Ben. “What’s a Praxeum?” She had never heard the word before, and she asked the question without really thinking about the fact that Ben might think her question an ignorant one – but Rey had never been off of Jakku, and slaves didn’t get the benefit of an education. Rey had to soak up whatever knowledge she came across from the people who travelled to Jakku for business with her Master by listening to them and filing little tidbits away in her brain for later analysis.

Her question didn’t seem to faze the tall Jedi, as he graced her with another gentle smile. “The Jedi Praxeum. It’s a training facility run by my Uncle. Luke Skywalker.”

Rey’s eyes widened as she looked at Ben, her mouth again falling open in shock. She knew that name – everyone in the Galaxy knew the name Luke Skywalker. He was a great Jedi Knight, and one of the Heroes of the Rebellion that brought down the old Empire. And this man standing before her was his _nephew_?

“You… you’re related to Luke Skywalker? So, he’s real?”

Ben threw back his head slightly, his laugh echoing off the durasteel of the AT-AT into the night air. “Oh, yes, Uncle Luke is very real, as are my parents, Leia Organa and Han Solo.”

Rey kept the same wide-eyed expression, and she shook her head softly. Two more legends, two more heroes of the Rebellion – and their _son_ was standing in front of her, all handsome and warm and so very kind. No one would ever believe her if she were to tell them – Rey was having trouble believing it herself!

“I… wow. I mean, I’ve heard the stories as I worked. Moving through the outpost, I would overhear some of the smugglers and traders telling stories to some of the children and the older people about your family. I just never thought about them being real, breathing people – just as some heroes in stories, I guess. I’m sorry – that must sound so stupid to you. I haven’t really ever been able to talk to people outside of Master’s other slaves – he won’t allow it.” Rey’s eyes fell back to the sand, her expression losing some of the light it had only a moment before.

“It’s okay, Rey. It’s not stupid. You’d be surprised how often we hear it when we tell people who we are related to. Rey… you know you’re not meant to be a slave, don’t you? No one should be a slave – no one can own another person.” Reaching out with one hand, Ben lifted Rey’s chin gently so that she was looking at him. “Don’t do that. You are a person, with your own mind and your own spirit that can never be broken. I don’t want you to look down when you are with me, like you’re my lesser. Because you aren’t. You’re my equal, and I will not treat you as anything but; do you understand, Rey?”

Tears brimmed in Rey’s eyes as she looked into Ben’s eyes. Finally, Rey nodded, something inside her changing with his words. Her heart, which she had carefully protected her entire life, woke up, and the happiness she felt inside was something she would revisit over and over again after Ben left Jakku – because she knew without a doubt he would be leaving again – no one even wanted to come to Jakku, much less _stay_. But she would remember Ben Solo as being the person who woke up her heart for the rest of her life, of that Rey was certain.

“Thank you,” she said tearfully.

The raw emotion in Rey’s eyes made Ben’s throat clench, and he found he had to swallow hard, past the lump in his throat, before answering her. “You’re welcome, Rey.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to look down at the sand under their feet for a moment, trying to come up with his next move regarding Rey. He wanted to extend his Uncle’s offer to her, but he felt she wasn’t ready to hear it. Something had her tethered to Jakku besides her status as a slave, Ben sensed that within her. Until she could let go of that, he doubted she would leave.

Looking up and running a hand through his hair, Ben gave Rey a smile. “I would like to come see you again tomorrow night, if that’s okay with you? Don’t worry about Plu- your Master - finding out. I can handle that. I need to show you some things so that you can handle your new connection to the Force. May I come back, Rey?”

Nodding her head as she blinked back tears, Rey found that for the first time in her life, she had something to look forward to besides sleeping. “Yes, Ben. I’d like that.”

Inclining his head briefly, Ben smiled and turned towards his waiting speeder. Reaching into his pocket, Ben tossed a small package he had grabbed as he left the _Nevermore_ earlier to Rey, watching as she caught it with ease. She looked at him questioningly, and Ben smiled at her.

“There’s a med kit in there, and some food for you. I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey. If… if you need something, all you have to do is _think_ to me. Use the Force. You’ll figure it out, and I’ll be listening. Night, Rey.”

Rey watched as Ben sped off into the night, clutching the package close to her heart for a long time after the sound of the speeder faded.

“Night, Ben,” she said softly as she turned to go inside her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to my amazing Beta, perry_downing! You make me a better writer - I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Thanks to all my readers - keep the love coming with comments and kudos - I write for you guys! <3


	6. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben extends an invitation, and comes calling - with gifts!

Unkar Plutt was in the foulest mood Rey had ever seen him in. She stood before him, her small frame quaking as he screamed at her. “This is not warm enough!” Plutt threw the bowl of food at her, the contents of it covering Rey’s face and head, dripping into her mouth and eyes as she stood there willing herself not to move. If she moved, he would hit her. Master Plutt was not a man to be trifled with when he was angry.

 

She knew full well just why her Master was angry, of course.

 

She was the cause of his anger – yet he didn’t know that. Rey knew full well that Plutt was angry that Marska’s hand was gone. Now who would he use to punish the slaves who displeased him?

 

Rey found she didn’t care. Ben had given Marska what he deserved, and Rey was happy that she’d never feel the lick of his whip against her skin again.

 

Keeping her eyes on the ground, Rey could feel Ben’s presence somewhere nearby, his words to her last night a constant whisper in her mind. She couldn’t wait to see him again tonight, even though she knew that he would be leaving Jakku soon. It felt good to have someone to talk with, someone who she might be able to call a friend beside Lesti.

 

Remembering that Ben had told her to simply _think_ to him, Rey did just that, trying to imagine her words floating through the air to wherever he was.

 

 _Ben?_ Rey pushed his name out, hoping he would respond. If she had someone to talk to throughout the day, it would make the time go by faster. Maybe having this new ability of hers could be useful. Rey couldn’t wait to see what Ben was going to teach her next.

 

 _Good morning, Rey. Did you sleep well?_ Ben’s voice was somewhat different in her mind as he answered her, like she was hearing it through a windstorm. _Is Plutt **yelling** at you? He hasn’t harmed you, has he?_

 

Rey almost shook her head in answer, only remembering in the last moment that Ben wasn’t where he could see her. Plutt would definitely be alerted to her odd behavior then, and Rey didn’t want to see how he would punish her for not paying attention to him.

 

 _No – unless you count a bowl of his breakfast thrown on me. He’s quite angry about his brother’s hand being gone._ Rey let a tiny giggle sound through the Force, hoping Ben wouldn’t find it odd that she took pleasure in the fact that he had taken Marska’s hand.

 

 _Good. He’s lucky he didn’t lose more than a hand,_ Ben’s mental voice through the Force sounded slightly angry to Rey as Plutt blustered on in front of her, and Rey tried to remember to pay attention to her Master – she certainly didn’t need to give him any reason to punish her.

 

“You will go scrub down the Happabore enclosures, Little One, and then you shall go without portions tonight. I hope you think about your behavior in the future. You may go.”

 

….

 

Ben hadn’t needed to go to Niima Outpost for anything – but he simply couldn’t resist. His sister had insisted on going with him. He had told her about the previous night’s events – and while she hadn’t been happy about them, she had agreed that they were necessary. All of their family was opposed to slavery in every form – could one person actually own another?

 

The small outpost did offer some wares that they probably couldn’t find anywhere else, and so Ben and Jaina spent the morning shopping. There wasn’t much in Jakku, and after shifting through salvaged tech that was from the days of the Galactic Empire, Ben bought a necklace for Allana, made of simple string with a Bezorite bead on it. The little girl adored her Uncle Ben, and he, in turn, doted on his niece whenever he had the chance. As he started to turn away, the briefest sparkle of something caught his eye, and he turned back to the booth, the tiny charm in the shape of a star catching the sunlight again. His hand dwarfed the piece as he touched the crude piece of Osmiridium, which had been polished until it shone, the tiny piece of bezorite sparking briefly as he moved it from side to side. In that instant, Ben knew he had to buy it for Rey. He was almost certain no one had ever bought a gift for her, and just the thought of the smile that would come to her lips brought his own smile out. After paying the old woman for the trinket, Ben pocketed both purchases and turned to find Jaina looking at him, her head cocked to one side as she examined his face.

 

“You like this girl,” his sister said as they started to walk to the area that sold food, the smell of roasted meat permeating the thick desert steam that always lay oppressively upon the people of Jakku.

 

“Jai-“ Ben started, his older sister cutting him off before he could finish her name.

 

“Don’t _Jai_ me, Ben Solo! When was the last time you bought jewelry for someone that wasn’t our niece? Do you even remember? Because I do! You were 7, and you bought Mom and I matching necklaces from the money you made helping Dad fix that old rust bucket of Dash Rendar’s.”

 

Jaina stopped, standing in Ben’s path and forcing him to stop to avoid a collision with her. “Ben, this isn’t wise. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Ben could see the concern in Jaina’s eyes. She had always looked out for her siblings, and was especially protective of their younger brother Anakin.

 

“Jaina,” Ben said, his voice almost a groan as he spoke. “Rey is nice, and she has a hard life. I bet no one has ever bought a gift for her before. I am simply being nice. I was going to get some food for her as well. Things she can keep in the AT-AT in case Plutt doesn’t let her eat. Stars, I hate this bucket of sand. It’s as bad as Typha-Dor and Tatooine. At least Typha-Dor has greenery along with the slavery.”

 

They continued along the small marketplace, and Ben selected various smoked meats and baked goods for Rey to keep in her home, and as they turned to go back to the _Nevermore_ , Rey’s voice came to him on the Force again.

 

_I hate Happabores. They smell bad and are foul-tempered._

 

Ben let a smile drift onto his face, drawing a look from Jaina as they walked. _As I recall, Happabores are rather docile. I do agree with you on their smell though. Is that one of your… duties?_ Ben thought back to Rey.

 

Luckily, the _Nevermore_ wasn’t far from the Outpost, and as they stepped back on board, Ben heard her voice drift to him again. _It’s my punishment for last night._ Rey’s voice sounded frustrated, even though distorted through the Force.

 

 _Rey,_ Ben replied, trying to keep the anger he felt at her treatment from bleeding through the Force to her, _You had nothing to do with that. Doesn’t that make you angry?_

 

 _Yes,_ came her reply, her voice completely resigned, as if she was used to feeling this way and had grown so used to it that she didn’t have the energy to care anymore. _But I am a slave, and haven’t a say in anything, Ben. I’ve come to accept it over the years. It could be worse, I suppose._

 

Ben let a sigh leave his lips as he set down all his purchases from the market. Looking at Jaina, he said softly, “I’ve got to get her out of here, Jai. She’s got to come back to the Praxeum with us. This isn’t right.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, frustration evident in the gesture.

 

Jaina put a hand on her brother’s arm as she spoke, hoping her words got through to his troubled heart. “We can’t force her, Ben. She’ll feel like she is running away – plus, we’d have Plutt to worry about. Do you think he’d just let his prized possession leave without coming after her? Do you have something in mind regarding him?”

 

Ben’s eyes met his sister’s, and Jaina almost recoiled as she saw the anger burning within their depths. She’d never seen her brother react quite like this, and his signature within the Force was also mirroring his eyes. Ben was angry. This wouldn’t go well.

 

“Nothing you’ll agree with,” was all Ben said before turning and going into his quarters, shutting the door behind him.

 

Jaina stood still for a long time, looking at his closed door.

…

 

_Ben?_

 

He had spent the afternoon in his quarters, trying to stay cool in the warmth of the ever present Jakku sun. This planet was miserable, and Ben had never been able to fathom how people survived day to day in such an oppressive environment. His Uncle Luke had grown up in Tatooine, of course, but Uncle Luke had no love for his home planet.

 

Ben much referred civilization, and seasons – and any color but sand.

 

Rey’s voice in his head had brought him out of his reverie, and Ben answered her quickly, his lips twisting upwards as he heard his name through the Force. _Hi, Rey._

 

_I’ll never get this stink off me. Did I mention how much I hate Happabores?_

 

Ben let a chuckle drift through the Force to her. _I seem to recall you mentioning that._

 

_Ben?_

 

She sounded sad now, a wistfulness drifting through the Force along with her voice to him.

 

_Yeah, Rey?_

 

_This is nice. Having someone to talk to like this. I’ve never really been allowed to talk to people besides Plutt’s._

 

Now Ben understood why she sounded sad. It was a well-known method of control for slavers and slave owners – they kept their people isolated to avoid any of them trying to leave with other people. On a sand bucket like Jakku though – there was really nowhere to run to.

 

_Yeah, it is nice, Rey._

 

Ben reached into his pocket, withdrawing the necklace he had bought for Rey earlier, letting his long fingers drift over the simple string that held the small charm in the shape of a star. He just knew it would look beautiful on her, nestled between her breasts.

 

 _I’ll miss this when you leave. I know we’ve only met, but… I feel like you’ve been my friend for a long time. I’m probably being silly to think like that._ Rey’s voice was shy now, yet still wistful.

 

 _It’s not silly, Rey. I feel it too. Part of it is the Force. The Force, well, it sometimes puts people in our paths for us. My mother has always said ‘The Force wants what the Force wants.’ We can either listen to it, or fight it. As a Jedi, I have always been taught to listen to the Force and work with it as opposed to against it._ Ben explained it as best he could to Rey, knowing that he would show her more later that night. Once she learned how to find her inner balance, and learned how to connect with the Force better – well, Ben knew it would be an experience for her. It had been for him.

…

 

As the afternoon passed into evening and the shadows grew longer, Ben found himself growing anxious. Jaina had been uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the afternoon, and Ben could sense that she was worried about him. Jaina had always been the most level-headed and logical out of all of them, and Ben knew she worried about the anger he had displayed earlier. Slavery bothered her as well, as it did all of his family, but she saw the bigger picture – they couldn’t interfere.

 

Ben had a plan formulated; however, and if things went well, they would leave Jakku in two days time with both the information they had come for, and Rey.

 

“Jai,” Ben said softly as they sat at the small dining table. Jai was eating, and Ben was reading on his datapad. Still, there was a tension hanging in the air, one that Ben didn’t like. His sister looked up at him, and Ben set the datapad down, his brown eyes meeting hers as he raised a large hand to swipe the hair out of his face. “You’re worried, I sense it.  I have a plan, alright? One that will allow Rey to leave with us without fear of retribution from Plutt. You know I would never endanger anyone carelessly, and I am Leia Organa’s son – I know better than to interfere in a planet’s social structure without good reason. Please – don’t worry?”

 

Finally, Jaina nodded, after a long moment when her eyes searched her brother’s for any sign of the earlier anger she had seen. “I trust you, Ben. The anger I sensed earlier had me worried. I don’t sense it now from you, which makes me feel better about things.”

…

 

As soon as night fell completely upon the sand dunes, Ben felt himself growing anxious, knowing that he would be able to see Rey again soon. He couldn’t wait to give her the gift he had bought for her, and he was certain she would appreciate the food he had also purchased for her.

 

Going through their own stock of food on board the _Nevermore_ , Ben packed some things into a basket that he thought Rey might enjoy - Alderaan stew, Corellian sausages and potato sticks, Nerf sausages and an Air cake for dessert. He was fairly certain that she had never tried these particular foods, as she hadn’t had all that much contact with outsiders.

 

When everything was packed, Ben looked at Jaina, who had been watching him in quiet contemplation.

 

“Ben,” Jai said softly, her eyes meeting his, “Be careful? I know you… like this girl… I just don’t want you to get hurt if she doesn’t agree to whatever you are planning.” Ben could sense the worry emanating from his sister as she spoke. Leaning down, he put one arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest for a hug before he kissed the top of her head.

 

“Stop worrying. I’ll be fine, Jaina. I’ll be back later.”

 

Ben turned, making one last check to make sure he had everything before slinging a bag over his shoulder, and walked out to the speeder he had waiting. He wasn’t sure if Rey had been released from her duties by Plutt yet, but if she wasn’t at her home, he would simply wait there for her. On the way there, her voice came to him on the Force once more.

 

_Ben?_

 

Just like earlier when she spoke to him, Ben felt a smile come to his lips. _Hey, Rey. I am actually en route to your AT-AT right now. Good timing._

 

She sounded frustrated as she spoke to him again, _I won’t be there for a while. I have to… wash Plutt’s feet before bed._ Ben could sense her disgust through the Force. He couldn’t blame her.

 

 _Rey…_ Ben sighed as her AT-AT came into sight, and he stopped the speeder in front of it, stepping off the vehicle and going around it to unload the items he had brought with him. _No one should be treated like that. You are so much more._

 

 _Yes, well, you are probably the only person in the Galaxy who thinks so, Ben,_ Rey’s voice turned sad now, and Ben wished he could comfort her. He could see the potential within her, the light in her Force signature glowed like a bright star, bathing him in its light every time he connected with her. The Galaxy should be happy to have someone like Rey amongst its inhabitants.

 

He knew he was happy she was alive.

 

 _I’ll be waiting here, Rey. See you soon._ Ben sent a tiny tendril of warmth through the Force to her, hoping she was cheered by it.

 

He was going to make Unkar Plutt pay somehow.

…

 

An hour and a half later found Ben sitting by the entrance to Rey’s home, his ankles crossed and his datapad in his hands as he read a holonovel, his ears perking as the sound of a speeder cut through the thickness of the night air. Sounds were so different in the desert, and it was hard to discern just what direction they were coming from.

 

Still, he could sense Rey on the Force, drawing nearer, her light on the Force growing brighter and brighter until she pulled up on her speeder and hopped off, a smile on her face as she spied Ben waiting for her. “Hi, Ben!” Rey greeted him lightly, and Ben found himself returning her smile easily.

 

“Hi, Rey!” Ben looked her over carefully in the dim light, making sure she was showing no new evidence of abuse from Plutt or any of his enforcers. Finding none, Ben remained seated, his eyes meeting Rey’s in the dark.

 

“Let me go wash the stink of Happabores off? You shouldn’t have to enjoy that particular stench tonight,” Rey said, letting a small laugh break free from her lips, her eyes sparkling as she met Ben’s gaze briefly before heading inside.

 

While she was cleaning up, Ben took time to unpack everything he had brought, setting up a makeshift table on a tarp he had brought along for just that reason. His stomach was growling as he unpacked the food – he had skipped out on his evening meal because he wanted to eat with Rey, and his stomach was now reminding him of that fact.

 

After what Ben thought was far too long, Rey reappeared, her hair wet and her scent – spices, sunshine and some flower he couldn’t place – drifted through the air to him as she settled onto the ground in front of him. Her brow furrowed as she took in all the food laid out for them, and her hazel eyes were shining as they finally met his.

 

“Ben… what is all this?”

 

“Well,” Ben said, taking a piece of flatbread and loading it with a spicy sausage before handing it to Rey, “I figured you would probably be hungry, and that you’d probably never tried food from outside of Jakku. So, I put together some things for you to try. This is a flatbread, with a Corellian sausage. My Father is from Corellia, and we used to eat these a lot as kids.”

 

Ben watched as she took a bite, her eyes lighting up even more as she chewed and swallowed the spicy meat. “Oh, Ben – it’s so good!” Rey exclaimed, her small hand reaching for another. Watching Rey eat was a delight, Ben found as he explained the different foods to her before she tried them. She was probably the most enthusiastic eater he had ever encountered, her eyes lighting up with excitement as she tried everything he had brought, ending with the fluffy, fruit flavored air cake that he and his siblings had enjoyed since they were children living on Chandrila. Without thinking about it, Ben reached out with one long finger, wiping a crumb off the corner of Rey’s mouth as she laughed at one of his stories about growing up with three siblings.

 

She stiffened, her eyes going wide with shock as he touched her.

 

Ben stiffened as well, as he realized his mistake. Rey had spent her entire life being beaten and bullied, and he had just entered her personal space without asking. He was treating her no better than Plutt and his cronies.

 

A long, pregnant silence stretched between them, Ben frantically trying to find a way to turn back time by a minute, so he could react differently than he had.

 

Finally, with a gulp of air, Ben said softly, “Rey, I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please – forgive me.”

 

In a tiny voice, Rey finally answered him, a tortured, sad laugh coming before her reply, “It’s okay, Ben. It’s just… most people only touch me when they are hurting me. I… I didn’t expect it. There’s nothing to be forgiven.”

 

With a tight smile and a nod of his head, Ben reached into the bag sitting next to him, withdrawing several wrapped packages before handing them to Rey. “I, um, I figured you probably didn’t have a lot of food stored here, so I got some smoked meats and baked goods. I figured you could use them the next time Plutt decides you shouldn’t eat for a night.”

 

Rey’s eyes rimmed with tears, her fingers clutching at the crudely wrapped packages like they were filled with the Galaxy’s most precious treasures. “Oh, Ben… thank you! You… you didn’t have to do that for me!”

 

“I wanted to, Rey,” Ben replied, his eyes searching hers. “No one should go without eating. It’s not right.”

 

“Thank you,” Rey replied softly, her voice barely a whisper as she glanced down once more at the packages, her face flushing with color.

 

Swallowing hard, Ben cleared his throat before speaking again, his voice also quiet in the silence of the night, “I, um… I bought something else for you. A gift. It – it just reminded me of you when I saw it. I-I hope you’ll like it.” Ben withdrew the necklace from his pocket, letting the small charm dangle from his fingers as he held it out to Rey.

 

A tiny gasp left her lips as Rey saw the necklace, one hand reaching out to grasp the charm, a slender finger tracing the Bezorite before she plucked it from Ben’s hand, her eyes wide and shining with tears as she looked at him. “I… no one has ever given me a gift before,” Rey said softly as she looked at the necklace like it was the most expensive piece of jewelry in the known worlds. “Thank you,” Rey whispered, a tear tracking down her cheek as her gaze met Ben’s once more. “I… Ben… if Plutt sees this – he’ll take it from me.”

 

Ben wanted badly to wipe Rey’s tears away, but after he had so rudely invaded her personal space earlier, he didn’t dare. Instead, he kept his eyes on her, nodding at her comment about Plutt. “I… I figured that maybe you could hang it in your AT-AT. That way whenever you feel lonely, you remember you have a friend.”

 

A tiny smile came to Rey’s face, and she nodded her head, her eyes going back to the necklace as she sniffled. “That’s a good idea. Thank you, Ben, you have no idea how much it will mean to me for the rest of my life.”

 

Another silence stretched between them as Rey sat, her finger tracing over the small charm, Ben watching her before he finally spoke again, “Rey, I… I’m just going to say this. My Uncle Luke – he wants us to bring you back to the Praxeum with us, so you can be trained as a Jedi. Woul-would you like to leave with Jaina and I the day after tomorrow?”

 

Rey looked up, her eyes wide again with surprise as she looked at Ben. He could sense her feelings swirling through her on the Force – excitement, wonder, and then sadness. With a soft shake of her head, Rey sighed softly before answering him, “I… as much as I would love to leave Jakku, I can’t, Ben. Plutt will never let me go, he’s said so himself. The last time one of his slaves ran away, he sent his boys after them, and they spent the next three years in leg shanks as a house slave in Plutt’s home. The person who helped them escape is buried behind Plutt’s house. I could never put you in danger like that. I’m sorry.”

 

Ben nodded at Rey. He had figured she might say such a thing – unfortunately, slavers liked to use shows of force when people escaped to keep their other slaves scared and in line. With a sardonic smile, Ben stood, brushing the sand off his clothing. “I understand. If you change your mind, let me know. As it stands, I would like to come back tomorrow one last time before I leave? I have a few things I can show you, so you can better use the Force. Is that alright?”

 

Rey looked at Ben, and he could see that there was a battle going on within her – her heart and her brain warring for control of the decision she had to make. Finally, she nodded, a small smile on her face once more. “Of course, Ben! I’d… I’d really like that! Can I still talk to you tomorrow, like I did today?”

 

“I’ll always be listening,” Ben replied, packing up the few things he would take back to the _Nevermore_. “Goodnight, Rey,” he said softly as he got onto his speeder, his eyes meeting hers one more time before he sped off into the dark.

 

“Goodnight, Ben,” Rey said, staring off into the darkness as she traced the outline of the charm on the necklace he had given her.

  
Ben was resolute in the decision he had already made as he stepped back onto the _Nevermore_. He would **not** leave Jakku without Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my Beta for this chapter, [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)! She works hard, and she makes all my wonderful moodboards as well, so go give her some love!
> 
> Enjoy, and make sure to leave kudos and comments... I love hearing people's thoughts on my stories!


	7. Deadly Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi Tree Man gets the girl... from a certain point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to both my betas for this: [perry_downing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_downing) and [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite), who also does my gorgeous moodboards! I could not do it without you beautiful souls!

[](https://imgur.com/DcZ4mqa)

Her voice came to him again later that night, as he and Jaina watched a holodrama on the large screen installed in the sitting area of the  _ Nevermore. _ His sister’s eyes flickered to his face, a small smirk coming to her lips as she sensed the slight brush of someone through the Force against their minds.

 

_ Ben? _ Rey thought, and Ben had to try and keep his face straight, so that Jaina wouldn’t have more ammunition to tease him with.

 

_ Hey Rey. Are you okay?  _ Ben let a small tendril of worry drift through the Force to her mind.

 

_ Yeah. I just… I’m lonely. It was nice having someone to talk to, and now that you’re back at your ship, it’s quiet again. I hung your gift up next to my hammock. _

 

If Ben had been there with her, he was positive she would be blushing.

 

_ I’m glad you like it, Rey. You know, if you decided to come with us to the Praxeum – you wouldn’t be alone anymore. You’d be with the other students and teachers. _ Ben tried to keep the pleading tone from his voice, still, he knew it seeped through. He wanted this to be Rey’s decision – no matter what he thought about leaving her behind on Jakku.

 

After earlier – that was no longer an option. Rey would be leaving Jakku on the  _ Nevermore  _ the day after tomorrow. It was simply a matter of just  _ how _ she left.

 

_ I… I can’t. I’m sorry, Ben. But, you said we’d still be able to talk like this, right? Even when y-you’re gone? _

 

Ben felt the rush of Rey’s emotions. Since her abilities were newly awakened, she had no control over shielding her emotions, and Ben was hit with a deep loneliness, as well as a feeling of abandonment. Everyone had left her, and Rey was scared that he wouldn’t talk to her after they left.

 

_ Yes. But Rey, no one is ever really gone – especially not with the Force. It connects everyone and everything. It will always be there for you. It won’t be easy for you, I am sorry to say. You need a teacher, honestly… _ Ben didn’t know how much destruction she might create if he left her behind on Jakku – but he didn’t think he could explain that to Rey. Still, he had to try, didn’t he? She should know the dangers of being a newly awoken Force user.

 

_ We can talk more about it tomorrow though, okay? _ Ben sent a tendril of calming energy through their connection, hoping to give her enough ease of mind to be able to sleep.

 

_ Okay, Ben. Thank you. If… If I have trouble sleeping… can I talk to you more? I don’t want to keep you awake or bother you. _ Rey’s voice sounded so small and lonely, and it tugged at Ben’s heart. He had always had his siblings and his parents there – he couldn’t imagine how lonely Rey must be without anyone she could count on.

 

_ Of course you can! Jaina – my sister – and I were just watching this show on the holonet, so I wasn’t even in bed yet. _ Ben sent her mental pictures of the holodrama they had been watching, and Rey was quiet for a long time, processing everything he had sent her. Her mind was so shrewd – Rey took in every detail around her constantly.  _ You’d make a great Jedi, Rey. I can already sense that. _

 

It was a long time before she answered, her voice again small, and Ben knew she was close to sleep now.  _ Everything is so colorful. All I see here is the same – sand colored – everything is sand colored. But you off-worlders come here and you’re all so colorful. What’s it like, Ben? In space, in the stars? _

 

Ben thought about his answer for a few moments. He had grown up on a ship, it seemed, even though his family had several permanent residences on several different planets. All the Solo kids, though, preferred the feeling of a durasteel hull underneath their feet, instead of solid ground.  _ It’s… fascinating. Exhilarating. It makes you feel free, and insignificant, and… wow, this is so hard to explain, Rey.  _ Ben chuckled, and when she didn’t answer, he knew she must have fallen asleep. When he reached out through the Force to her, he was met with peace and a restful feeling he had come to associate with someone who was sleeping. Letting a tiny piece of the Force ghost over her cheek like a caress, Ben pulled himself back to the  _ Nevermore _ , and when he looked at his sister, she was watching him with a look that was both concerned and happy.

 

“You’re in too deep, Ben, with this girl. Don’t tell me otherwise – I know you, and I can see that look in your eyes.” Jaina reached out with one hand to her brother, patting his hand softly. “You have a plan to get her off Jakku, don’t you?”

 

Gulping, Ben nodded. Jaina was giving him a look he recognized all too well – his sister had learned it from their mother. He couldn’t lie to her even if he’d wanted to when she was looking at him like that. He felt like he was 5 again and being caught eating the last air cake after he’d been told to leave it alone.

 

“Yes,” Ben said softly. “I’m not leaving without her. You know she won’t be safe here, Jaina, especially not with being a new Force user. She needs training.” His eyes were pleading as he looked at his sister, silently imploring her to see his side of things.

 

“That’s a pretty excuse for the real reason behind this, Ben, and we both know it. But, you  _ are _ right. With her powers just awakening, she will have no control, and that’s dangerous. Money speaks to Unkar Plutt, right?”

  
  


Ben thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. “That’s his main love in life besides power, it seems.” Ben tapped his fingers on the tabletop as he thought more about Plutt and his cruelty. He had enjoyed taking Marska’s hand, and he had a plan in mind – but would Jaina agree? It seemed as if she had a plan as well, though, from the look in her eyes.

 

“So, we offer him enough credits that he can’t resist. Then, once Rey is freed by him, we can take her to Uncle Luke on Yavin IV.”

 

“And if he doesn’t agree?” Ben asked softly, his voice containing a dangerous tone that appeared to set Jaina on edge.

 

Jaina sighed before answering. “You walk away, Ben. You can’t solve every problem with a lightsaber. You know that.”

 

Ben nodded at his sister before standing and stretching. “I’ll see you in the morning for the meet with Ebon. Sleep well, Jai.” Ben turned towards his quarters and as he stepped away, his sister’s voice came to him once more, causing him to wince internally.

 

“I hope whatever plan you have brewing isn’t one that will cause Uncle Luke issues. I know how he loves admonishing you every chance he gets for one of your stunts.”

 

Ben stiffened for a moment before continuing to his quarters with a mumbled, “Night, Jai,” thrown over his shoulder.

 

….

 

Her voice came to him through the Force again as he and Jaina were sitting at a table in the market, waiting for Ebon to make his appearance. Ben had been watching for her all morning, his eyes scanning the throngs of people moving with purpose through the Outpost.

 

_ Morning, Ben. _ Rey’s voice through the Force sounded tired, and Ben felt badly for keeping her up later than she was probably accustomed to.

 

_ Morning, Rey. How are you this morning?  _ Ben tried to stay focused on his surroundings – Jaina always did the talking in situations like this, while Ben provided the security.

 

_ Tired. _ Rey let out a little giggle, and Ben did his best not to chuckle out loud.  _ But I look forward to seeing you again tonight. _

 

Those words had his heart pounding in his chest for some reason that Ben couldn’t comprehend. Perhaps it was the fact that he  _ liked _ Rey. She was a kind soul, and she didn’t deserve the lot she had drawn in life. Hopefully, he could help her in that aspect.

 

Finally, Ben saw Ebon approaching, the lithe Cathar moving fluidly through the crowd towards them. Nodding at Ben in greeting, Ebon quickly took Jaina’s hand, kissing her knuckles and bowing to her almost reverently. “Jaina, your beauty always captures me.”

 

Ben resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Cathar’s flirtations. If Jagged had been accompanying them, there may have been bloodshed – luckily, Jag was on a mission elsewhere instead of with his wife. Letting his attentions wander around their surroundings as Jaina and Ebon did their business, Ben caught sight of a familiar frame moving around the Outpost.

 

Rey looked up, meeting Ben’s gaze briefly, and she smiled before looking away. He knew it wouldn’t be good if she got caught looking at anyone other than Plutt’s boys or her master himself – she would certainly be beaten for such a transgression.

 

That thought had him clenching his fists, a flash of anger ripping through him. Jaina glanced at him, feeling the ripple through the Force, and she asked him,  _ Everything alright, Ben? _

 

_ Yes _ , he answered curtly,  _ Everything is fine. _

 

After an hour, Jaina finished their business, and Ebon nodded politely to Ben before striding off. “Be well, Solos. Until we meet again!” Jaina sighed as she watched the Cathar walk off, shaking her head slightly. “I always feel so dirty after talking to Ebon. His mindless flirtations are just so much, you know?”

 

Ben nodded at his sister, his eyes moving from her to dance over the inhabitants of the Outpost again.

 

“Go attend to your business, Ben. I need to go take a cold shower after this. Kriff, I hate sand and heat! How did our Grandfather and Uncle Luke handle this for as long as they did?” Jaina looked at her brother, already sensing his thoughts were on the task he had yet to handle. “You know what to do if you need me, Ben. See you back on the  _ Nevermore _ .”

 

Ben was already moving even before her words faded away, his long strides making short work of getting him to Plutt’s stand. As he waited in line behind the scavengers turning in their finds for the day, he took note of the armaments which were hidden away from normal view within the repurposed cargo crawler that now served as Plutt’s base of operation.

 

It would be easy enough to take the whole lot down with one sweep of his hand and the Force.

 

Finally, it was his turn to speak to the blob who claimed dominion over the helpless people of Niima Outpost, and as Ben stepped up to the window he offered Plutt  a smile that, had anyone who knew his father was witnessing, would mark him as Han’s son. “Mr. Plutt, I presume? May I have a word with you, sir?” The Crolute eyed him for a moment, his eyes drifting down to Ben’s hip, where his lightsaber rested, ready to be drawn with a flick of his fingers.

 

“In back,” the Crolute grumbled before slamming the durasteel grate down on the window.

 

Meeting the Crolute in the back of the crawler, along with two others who appeared to be hired thugs, Ben took in his surroundings for a moment, planning in advance an exit strategy if it came down to a fight. Of course, he had the advantage, as none of his adversaries were Force sensitives, so it wouldn’t be much of a struggle – but the thought of some action had the blood thrumming in his veins, and the Force seeking an outlet to be unleashed.

 

Deciding to enter into negotiations quickly, Ben eyed Plutt before saying, “I am in need of a good slave for my estate. I noticed one, in particular, that drew my interest.” Ben made a show of looking down at his leather gloves, brushing off the sand that had collected there with a sniff of disdain.

 

Plutt grunted at his men, and they backed off, settling themselves against the opposite wall of the small alleyway behind the concession stand. “Which one? I have many to choose from! All of them hard-working and obedient!”

 

Ben sniffed once more, acting ever the put out off-world man of means. “I saw her in the Outpost serving drinks yesterday. She’s thin, brown hair that she wears in three buns on the back of her head. I think she would be perfect as my personal server at my estate on Chandrila. How much for her?”

 

His stomach turned at the thought that he was  _ haggling _ over a price for  _ Rey’s freedom _ . The thought that anyone could own another person was appalling to him – as it should be to most civilized people. Looking around at life on Jakku, though – well, they were far from civilization here in the Western Reaches.

 

“You are Jedi,” Plutt sneered at Ben, his eyes flickering to his lightsaber again.

 

Ben let a small smile ghost onto his lips. “I have had some training, yes, but I do not follow the old Jedi Code. It’s far too…  _ outdated _ for my tastes. Now, how much for the girl?”

 

Plutt made a show of thinking about it for a moment, looking Ben up and down once more before grumbling, “She’s not for sale. She makes me a lot of money scavenging, and she’s the only one who washes my feet right. No. Not for sale.”

 

Plutt turned, clearly ending the negotiations, and Ben waved his fingers nonchalantly, pushing the Force towards Plutt’s mind. “You will give Rey her freedom, and you will start paying your workers a wage,” he intoned in a low voice. If Ben pushed the compulsion a little harder than normal – well, Plutt deserved far more than a headache, that was for sure.

 

Plutt stopped as the compulsion entered his mind, taking seat within it, and he said, “I will give Rey her freedom, and I will start paying my workers a wage.”

 

Ben muttered, “What a good decision, Plutt. Have a wonderful day.” Turning, Ben stalked out of the alley, making his way back to the  _ Nevermore _ . As he stepped onto his ship, his sister was waiting at the table in the galley, her datapad in one hand and a steaming mug of caf in the other.

 

“How many credits did we have to give that hideous blob?” Jaina asked her brother.

 

“None,” Ben replied, pouring himself a mug of caf before settling into a chair across from Jaina, her brown eyes meeting his briefly. Her brow arched in question, and Ben shrugged. “I had to… use  _ other _ methods to persuade him. Apparently, Rey is a favorite of his.”

 

“Ben…” Jaina said softly, not liking the direction this little project of her brother’s had taken. “Tell me you did  _ not _ use Force compulsion to gain Rey’s freedom. Uncle Luke is not going to like this at all.”

 

Ben grinned at his sister before saying, “I did not use Force compulsion to gain Rey’s freedom. Does me lying about it make you feel better? I did what I had to do to get her out of a potentially dangerous situation. I think Uncle Luke will see my side in this one.”

 

….

 

“Scavenger!” Rey looked down from the Star Destroyer she had been working inside, squinting in the intense sunlight of the Jakku midday. She could make out the silhouettes of two people standing at the bottom of the sand dune she was currently perched on – but she recognized the voice calling to her, and it made her shudder.

 

_ Snake. Ugh, I hate him. _

 

“Plutt wants to see you. Now.”

 

“Does he know what I am working on here?” Rey replied, trying to keep her tone polite. If she didn’t, Master Plutt would surely punish her for talking back to one of his boys.

 

“He said to come now, scavenger. I wouldn’t disobey him if you know what’s good for you!” Rey could see the two men hop onto their speeders, racing off towards the Outpost.

 

Wiping her brow, Rey set to work loading all her parts onto her sled to transport back to her Master.

 

As she arrived at the Outpost, Rey unloaded all her parts, dragging the large net containing them to the stand. Plutt looked at her, motioning her to the back before slamming the grate down over the window.

 

_ Well, this isn’t good, _ Rey thought to herself, expecting the worst.

 

As she came around the back of the stand, Plutt met her, Mumbles and Snake with him. Looking at her, Plutt mumbled, “I am granting you your freedom, Little One. I will pay you for today’s finds, and after that you’re on your own.”

 

Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Surely, Master Plutt meant something else. He was giving her freedom? He was going to  _ pay _ her for the parts she had found today? Licking her lips, Rey said nervously, “Master, I… after today, if I decide to bring parts to you… you will  _ pay _ me for them?”

 

“As I do every other scavenger here. Now go. Here is your payment for the day.” Plutt handed her a bag, which contained more portions than Rey had ever held in her hands before. Her eyes widened, and her face split into a grin as she turned and ran back to her speeder after leaving the parts at Plutt’s window.

 

_ Ben! _ Rey thought to her friend through the Force as she sped back towards her AT-AT, still reveling in the feel of not having a thing to do the rest of the day.  _ I have the most exciting news! _

 

Ben was reading in his quarters, trying to push aside the sense of dread he felt. Surely, Rey would decide to join them to receive her training – wouldn’t she? Ben couldn’t see why anyone would want to remain on Jakku, especially not someone who had been a slave. Rey’s voice came to him through the Force, carrying an excited tone he recognized from their brief meetings at her AT-AT home.

 

_ Hey Rey! What’s your news? _ Ben could guess, of course, but he wanted to hear Rey’s thoughts on the matter – and he wasn’t about to tell her what he had done. At least, not yet. Ben didn’t lie to people – but he figured Rey wouldn’t be happy about his actions – at least, not until she received her training and saw more of the galaxy.

 

_ I’m free! _ Rey’s Force signature was pulsing with happiness, and Ben smiled as he put his datapad down on his bunk.

 

_ Free? What do you mean? _ Ben thought back, already standing and stretching in anticipation of having to leave the ship.

 

_ Plutt! He gave me my freedom! He even  _ paid _ me for the parts I got today! _

 

_ That’s wonderful news, Rey! What are you going to do with your new-found freedom? _ Ben asked, trying not to hold his breath in anticipation of her answer. She probably hadn’t even had time to ponder her freedom.

 

_ I… well, I guess the first thing is maybe coming to see you? C-could I? I’d love to get a look at your ship! I’m almost to my home, but it wouldn’t take me long to come back to the Outpost. _

 

The way she asked him was so shy, like she was expecting him to deny her. Ben knew Rey had never been allowed to do anything but follow orders – _ obey _ – so asking for something was new territory for her.

 

_ I’ll keep an eye out for you. _ Ben didn’t hesitate in answering her, already moving towards the common area to let Jaina know they were about to have a guest.

 

….

 

As Rey approached the freighter, she felt nervous, yet happy. She knew she had a big decision to make, after all. Ben and his sister would be leaving in the morning, and she had to decide whether to leave her home – and possibly any chance of ever seeing her parents again when they came back to get her – or to go with them to a Jedi training school, where she wouldn’t know anyone or anything.

 

She was as terrified to stay on Jakku as she was to leave it.

 

Stopping the speeder outside the freighter, Rey was happy to see Ben standing on the docking ramp, waiting for her, and she smiled and waved her fingers at him before removing her eye goggles, stashing them in the netting she used to hold parts. She saw Ben eyeing the machine with some curiosity, which caused her smile to widen. She was proud of her speeder – she had built it entirely from old parts and things she had traded for. It was one of a kind.

 

“Hi!” she said brightly as she approached Ben, who had been joined by the beautiful brunette woman that she had seen briefly with him in the market. Where Ben was sharp angles and brute strength, his sister was softer in appearance. Jaina moved almost like one of the dancing girls in an entertainment troop that had visited Jakku last year.

 

“Hi!” Ben replied, smiling at her. “Rey, this is my sister, Jaina.”

 

Ben pointed to Jaina, who huffed in annoyance before saying, “Hi, Rey. It’s nice to meet you. My brother apparently has the manners of a bantha today. Would you like to come on board?”

 

“Of course!” Rey replied, beaming as she followed both Jedi on board their ship, her eyes going to the lightsabers resting on their hips. She could hear a low hum coming from them… but it was more than simply  _ hearing  _ it. It was like every fiber of her being was attuned to the objects somehow, and before Rey could think about what she was doing, her hand was rising and Ben’s lightsaber was lifting off his hip, hurtling through the air into her waiting hand. A cacophony of whispered voices exploded in her brain, her eyes widening as she gripped the weapon easily.

 

_ Reeeeey. Fulfill your destiny… Born of the light…darkness rises… light to meet it… _

 

With a loud squeak, Rey dropped the weapon and turned, running past her speeder and into the Outpost. She was terrified – the flashes of visions that had come into her head left her feeling worn out, like there was some kind of message she should have received that she just wasn’t processing for some reason.

 

She never wanted to touch another one of those weapons again – not if it meant  _ things _ and  _ voices _ came inside her head like that.

 

She stopped once she was in Plutt’s personal shipyard, sitting under the tarp covering a Corellian light freighter.

 

….

 

As Rey called his lightsaber to her, Ben watched in amazement as it flew through the air into her hand, her eyes widening in surprise. And then she dropped it with a loud squeak, turning and running away. Ben started after her, his sister’s hand on his arm the only thing stopping him.

 

“Let her go, Ben. She’s terrified. She needs time to process what just happened. It’s apparent your lightsaber likes her.” Jaina smirked before turning and going back inside the  _ Nevermore.  _ Ben barely processed his sister’s departure, keeping an eye on the horizon instead, and hoping Rey came back.

 

_ Ben? _ Rey’s voice came to him on the Force three hours later, and she sounded like she was in anguish, causing his heart to clench in his chest.

 

_ Rey! Are you okay? _ Ben thought back, sending her a small wave of calming energy through the Force.

 

_ Yes. No. I’m not sure. _ Rey chuckled, and Ben sighed, dragging a hand through his unruly hair. At least she was finding some amusement now, instead of the anguish he had felt a few minutes ago when she first reached out to him.  _ I’m sorry I, um, well, with your… weapon? Ben… is it okay if I come back to your ship to talk? I didn’t know if I should. I thought you might be mad at me. _

 

Ben’s heart constricted once more. Of course, she would think he would be mad at her. After spending her entire life being told what to do, and where to be – she would think he would be mad at her running away.

 

_ I’ll be waiting _ , Ben thought back, and he did just that, watching the horizon until he saw her approaching. She stood almost shyly at the bottom of the loading ramp, until Ben smiled at her and said, “Come on up, Rey.”

 

She stepped onto the ramp lightly, joining Ben at the top and glancing inside, her eyes taking everything in. Ben just watched her for a moment before asking, “Would you like a tour?” As she nodded, he smiled at her, sensing more nervous energy coming off her than he had felt in a long time.

 

He led her through the ship, pointing out everything to her as they talked about ships. She had a vast knowledge of ships and engines, and Ben could only assume it was because she had years of experience scavenging parts whenever Plutt sent her out. Finally, they reached the common area, and Jaina looked up from her datapad, offering Rey a smile.

 

“Nice to see you again, Rey!” His sister intoned, looking at Ben and then deciding she needed to make herself scarce. “Rey, it was so nice to meet you, and I do hope you decide to make the trip to Uncle Luke with us. I need to go contact my husband, but let me know if you need anything.” Jaina patted Ben’s arm on the way by, thinking to him,  _ She’s scared still. She needs you to talk her through this, Ben. _

 

As soon as Jaina had vanished into her quarters, Ben gestured to one of the chairs. “Have a seat, Rey. Do you want something to drink? Something to eat?” At the mention of food, Rey’s eyes got an almost feral glow to them, and she nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Do you have any more of that stew? Or another of the air cakes?”

 

Ben chuckled before nodding and heading to the conservator, where he withdrew the requested food and heated it up before returning to Rey with it. As she ate, he got her a large glass of cold water, and she nodded at him in appreciation as she ate. Her table manners really were appalling, but for some reason, Ben was both amused and endeared by them.

 

Once she was done eating, Ben looked at her with a smirk, clearing the dishes away. The mood turned serious as Rey sat back in her chair, fidgeting and looking everywhere but him. Finally, he saw her take a deep breath, and then her voice rang out, sounding small and almost broken in the stillness of the  _ Nevermore _ .

 

“About earlier…” she began, and Ben simply nodded, watching her as she worked through what she wanted to say. “I… I don’t know what made me do that, Ben. I just… I looked at your weapons-“

 

“Lightsabers,” Ben interjected.

 

“Right. Lightsabers.” Rey looked down at the table, fiddling with her glass of water, turning the tall glass around and around in circles before speaking again. “So, I was just looking at them, and it was like they were  _ humming  _ with energy, and the next thing I knew, it was in my hand. But then there were  _ voices _ in my brain, talking about light and darkness and destiny. It was overwhelming. I-I’m scared, Ben.” Rey’s hands were shaking slightly now as she spun the glass, and Ben nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Did you recognize the voices? Did you see anything in your head?” Ben looked into her eyes, and Rey bit her bottom lip before nodding.

 

“I-I saw  _ you _ , but you were dressed all in black. You looked angry, and your lightsaber… it was red. You were fighting people, people dressed in brown. It… there was something falling from the sky – it was white. And cold. I was shivering. Then the scene kind of…  _ switched _ . I was being attacked by someone. They were wearing a mask, b-but I knew. I knew the person behind the mask. It was  _ you _ , Ben.”

 

Ben raised his eyebrows, pondering Rey’s visions as he tapped his fingers on the table top. The Force had an odd way of showing people things sometimes – especially when it came to future events. “Well, the future is always hard to see, because the galaxy, and the Force, are always changing. If someone decides to turn left instead of right while walking down the street, it changes everything. I understand being afraid. I was scared when my powers manifested. If you weren’t scared, I would be worried.” Ben smiled at Rey, leaning forward in his seat.

 

Her visions were shocking, especially to him. Seeing him as some kind of monster, fighting her, had him shaken inside. What was the Force trying to tell her? Ben had never even considered drawing from any other side of the Force than light – why would he? The dark may offer quick, easy and tantalizing solutions – but the price for them was hefty, and not something he was willing to pay.

 

“If you decide to accept my Uncle’s offer, Rey, he’ll show you how to deal with everything. He’ll teach you how to use the Force, you’ll train with a lightsaber, I sense great power within you. You’d make a great Jedi. Have you thought about it anymore?”

 

Rey bit her bottom lip, pondering Ben’s offer. Did she want more of what had happened earlier to happen again? She was scared of what she felt, of what she saw. Plus, if she left Jakku, her parents would never be able to find her – the galaxy was a huge place, after all. No – she was better staying here on Jakku. She knew how to navigate here, and even though it was a miserable dustbowl – it was home.

 

Shaking her head, Rey’s eyes met Ben’s. “I-I’m sorry, Ben. I need to stay here. My parents, they’ll come back for me someday, and when they do, I need to be here. If I left, they would have no idea where to find me. B-But, we’ll still talk, right? Like we were doing today?” Rey saw a flicker in Ben’s eyes, and he looked down at the table, his jaw working as he fought to keep his emotions at bay.

 

“Yes, we can still talk,” Ben said softly. Why did it feel like his heart was clenching in his chest, and a giant wellspring of emotion had broken free, making it hard for him to swallow, making tears prickle at the corners of his eyes? Why did he care? She was just a slave girl from a nowhere planet. She came from nothing. She was nothing.

 

But not to him.

 

Looking up, Ben smiled as best as he could, his voice low and sad as he said – “If you’re staying here, I need to show you some things so you can control the Force better.”

 

….

 

As Rey left later that night, far later than she had ever stayed out, she had to hold back tears saying her final goodbyes to Ben and Jaina. She liked Ben’s sister, and found her intelligence and dry sense of humor endearing. As for Ben – well, she liked him far more than she probably should, seeing as he would be gone in the morning.

 

As Rey jolted awake in her hammock, she reached out, pulling her staff into her hand from its resting place beside her hammock, her lithe body easily jumping out of her makeshift bed as she listened. Finally, she recalled something Ben had told her, and she closed her eyes, forcing the Force out around her.

 

Snake waited just outside her AT-AT, a blaster in his hand and maliciousness in his gaze as he threw a small pebble against her door, waiting for her to come out. If she had taken his bait, he would have thumped her over the head and drug her off, and the things he had in his mind to do to her were nothing pleasant. Looking into his head almost made her vomit from the vileness of his thoughts.

 

The Force shifted inside her, the tight coil of anger erupting outwards in a blast of the Force, the front of the AT-AT shattering, causing shards of durasteel to careen outwards, ripping through flesh, bone and sand until it lost momentum. Rey stood just inside the remains of the once mighty war machine, everything inside her home swirling around her in the air, ready to be manipulated as a makeshift weapon if she so desired. The sight that greeted her outside her home was one that reminded her of a war zone. When she was a child, she had found old Rebellion propaganda fliers inside one of the ships she was gutting, and the sight outside her AT-AT reminded her of them. Snake was lying in a pool of blood just outside where her door had been, blood still spurting from a gruesome neck wound. As everything around her fell to the ground with a loud clang of objects hitting metal, Rey fell to her knees, sobbing as the gravity of what had just happened hit her like a fathier in mid-stride.

 

She had  _ killed _ someone. Not just  _ anyone _ – one of Plutt’s boys – one of his  _ favorites _ , even.

 

….

 

Ben kicked back with his feet, which had been propped up on the table – much to Jaina’s chagrin, and stood, eyes wide and frantic as he looked at his sister. Something dark and angry had rippled through the Force, and Ben knew it was Rey.

 

“Go, Ben. Go.” Jaina knew her brother didn’t hear her as he took off running to the speeder that was parked beside the  _ Nevermore _ .

 

As Ben pulled up to the AT-AT, he surveyed the damage carefully, stepping over the nearly decapitated body with a tinge of disgust showing on his face. He found Rey on the floor, her home littered with all her belongings strewn everywhere. Kneeling, Ben scooped her up in his arms, pulling her close to his chest as he tried to comfort her.

 

“Shhh, Rey, shhhh.” Ben nuzzled her hair, trying not to think about how it felt to have her in his arms like this.

 

Rey sobbed into Ben’s shoulder for what seemed like a long time, finally quieting when she felt as dried out as the desert around her. “B-Ben? I-I killed him. I have to leave. P-Plutt will kill me if I stay. I… I… I  _ liked _ it. The power of the Force. I’m a bad person, aren’t I?”

 

“No,” Ben said softly. “You need a teacher, Rey. You need to learn to control the power within you. Do you want us to take you to Yavin IV?” Ben looked down at Rey, who was now staring up at him with wide, scared eyes.

 

“Will you be there? Or… will I be alone again? I-I don’t like being alone anymore, Ben.” Rey started trembling in his arms, and Ben wanted to promise her the galaxy, just to take the fear away from her and see her smile again.

 

“I’ll be there, Rey,” Ben answered. “Let’s get your things and go.”  _ I’ll always be there for you… _

 

As they put Rey’s meager belongings onto her speeder, Rey gave her home one last look before racing off into the night, following Ben into her new life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr:[my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife)


End file.
